This invention concerns compositions which can be described as melt processable pseudointerpenetrating networks of silicones in thermoplastic matrices. This invention also relates to methods for the formation of these compositions.
Previous investigations have demonstrated that silicones may be incorporated into thermoplastic resins at low levels in order to enhance wear friction and release properties. These silicones, however, are low molecular weight resins which are readily extractable from the matrix resins. Incorporation of silicone at levels above 2% and in some cases even between about 0.1% and 2% can cause catastrophic reductions in mechanical properties and melt rheology. The present invention reveals that judiciously selected silicone systems which are vulcanized within a thermoplastic matrix to form pseudointerpenetrating polymer networks will not adversely affect polymer properties.